Guang Hong Ji
Guang Hong Ji '(Chinese: 季 光虹; Japanese: ジ・グァンホン ''Ji Guanhon) is a Chinese figure skater featured in ''Yuri!!! on Ice''.'' Background Like Yuri Plisetsky, Guang Hong also makes his senior debut this season. Guang Hong received bronze for his debut in Skate America. Appearance Guang Hong is a short and slender young man with messy, light brown hair and chestnut-brown eyes. He has faint freckles and is sometimes seen with a slight flush. Short Program Guang Hong wears a black outfit with shimmering magenta trim. Personality He is initially seen as shy and innocent, as shown when he expressed discomfort at Viktor's stripping, but his free-skate program revealed a more "intense" aspect of his personality. Guang Hong greatly enjoys using SNS, and he looks up to Viktor Nikiforov. Plot Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program Guang Hong is first seen winning bronze at the Skate America competition along with Leo and Otabek. In China, Leo asks him to go meet with Phichit to eat hot pot. He refuses at first, stating that he does not really like hot pot, but when Leo mentions that Viktor is there, he quickly agrees, eager to see the senior skater. However, when he reaches the restaurant, he is mildly terrified at the sight of drunk Viktor stripping. During competition day, Guang Hong fawns over Christophe and Viktor with Leo and Phitchit. At the competition day, he goes second among the named characters for the short program. He places 6th for the short program. Skate 7 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Free Program Guang Hong goes first in the free program with "The Inferno" from Shanghai Blade as his chosen music, and "bonds and violence" for the theme. His coach tells him to become China's hero, but he wonders how he will do that when his program features him as an assassin. During his program, Guang Hong envisions himself as the protagonist of the story, infiltrating an enemy organization. When things start to turn bad, he runs into an unexpected ally, envisioned by him as Leo. He also imagines the boss of the enemy organization as Georgi. In the end, he takes a bullet in order to save Leo's life. He lands almost all of his jumps in the program cleanly but misses a land and over-rotates a jump. Despite this, he enthrals the audience and allows them to feel the excitement of his program. Guang Hong is upset and frustrated at his score when it is announced, and promises to stop using social media as much to practice more. Skate 10 - Gotta Supercharge it! Pre-Grand Prix Final Special! Guang Hong is briefly shown talking over the phone with Leo at the end of the episode, as they want to watch the Grand Prix Final short program together via livestream. Skate 11 - Gotta Super-Supercharge it!! Grand Prix Final Short Program During a flashback before Yuri's short program, it is shown that Guang Hong won bronze at the Golden Spin, held just before the Grand Prix Final. Final Skate - Gotta Super-Super-Supercharge it!!! Grand Prix Final Free Skate Guang Hong and Leo both watch the livestream of the GPF Free Skate together. Guang Hong cheers for Phichit in Chinese while watching Phichit's performance. Skills Jumping ability He was able to land a quad toe loop for the first time in his short program at the Cup of China, despite it being only recently added to his roster of jumps. Relationships Phichit Chulanont Guang Hong and Phichit are good friends, and he admires Phichit and his skating. Phichit is the reason Guang Hong takes up using SNS to connect with fans and to post lots of selfies. Leo de la Iglesia Guang Hong and Leo are good friends who both have a deep love for SNS. They both competed at Skate America and the Cup of China. Guang Hong's free program depicted himself as an assassin and Leo as an ally, with him eventually taking a bullet in order to save Leo.''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 6 Even after ending their Grand Prix run, the both of them still talk to each other from their respective countries, hoping to watch the Grand Prix Final via livestream. Programs Short - La Parfum de Fleurs Free - The Inferno The Inferno is is the theme song of Shanghai Blade, a fictional movie in the Yuri on Ice universe. Quotes * ''"This is getting kind of R-rated, is it safe to post this online?" ''(to Leo about Viktor stripping) * ''"My Grand Prix Series will end here, but the Four Continents and Worlds is still waiting for me. I'll raise the technical difficulties of my programs and claw my way to the podium! I'm not the kind of man who would die in a ditch here!"''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 7 (Monologue during his free skate) * ''"Jiayou!" ''(to Phichit) Trivia * Guang Hong does not like hotpot. * According to SNS, Guang Hong is one of the Three Most Adorable Figure Skaters in Asia.Kubo Mitsurou, Twitter * His dream is to be a Hollywood celebrity. * When he goes to Canada to train over the summer, he ends up buying Western clothes in bulk. * He also practices in the US in the off season. He hopes to one day meet a Hollywood celebrity. * His Instagram is +guanghongji+. * His short program in Cup of China has the shortest screen time, only noted for his quad toe loop. * He is one of the youngest figure skaters on the Grand Prix circuit. * The official English Yuri!!! on Ice website notes that intends to hide his 'fanboy' feelings. * '''Nomenclature: ** Ji (季) - Season ** Guanghong (光虹) - Light-Rainbow References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Men's Skaters Category:Asia Category:China